


Five Loves Hinata (Never) Had

by Syntaria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Hyuugacest, Incest, Multi, ignores shippuden, kibahina - Freeform, nejihina - Freeform, shinohina, tenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntaria/pseuds/Syntaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five little drabbles centered around relationships that Hyuuga Hinata did not (but very well could have) had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Loves Hinata (Never) Had

Five Loves that Hyuuga Hinata Never Had

 

1

She sits on the ground, panting, trying to catch her breath in the hot, midsummer sun. Her jacket is bulky and too warm for the weather. She pushes her long hair off of her face and wonders again why she ever let it grow so long and impractical. Her hitai-ite sticks sickly to the sweat on her neck as she runs a sweaty palm over her face. Pushing herself back against the trunk of a tree and sighing in relief for the shade, she unzips her jacket with one hand. 

Shino drops down beside her without a word, though he does seem confused. She just shrugs at him, knowing that their training could go on, but also knowing that she would rather stay where she was, thank you very much. She shakes her head in response to his own's tilt, and she pats the ground next to her wordlessly. He sits without a word, his legs outstretched and his back pressed firmly against the bark of the tree.

She takes one of his hands in her own and rests her head upon his shoulder. He turns his head and presses a kiss to the crown of her head. He squeezes her hand wordlessly and surveys the training field that they had claimed as their own. She smiles at the contented humming of his kikai and squeezes right back.

 

2

Kiba swaggers up to her one day, slings an arm around her shoulder, and gives her a casual lick on the cheek.

She blushes like she hasn’t in years, rubbing the back of her fist against the spot. When he just laughs and licks the other cheek, she chases him around the village until he stops laughing.

When he finally does stop, they're against the village's walls. She leans back against it and he grins, resting one arm above her head and looming over her with his playful smirk. He asks her if she'd like to go out and eat something with him. Alone. Without Shino or Kurenai or Neji hanging around, waiting for him to trip up and do something that they deem unbecoming behavior around her. Maybe catch a movie back at his new apartment, without watchful eyes and death threats hanging over Kiba’s head as he holds her close and makes her his in such a way that nobody ever has before.

She doesn’t quite know what he’s talking about near the end, but she smiles and nods and agrees anyway.

 

3

She’s looking at the flowers in the garden of their family compound when Hanabi sits next to her. She smiles at her little sister and asks her how her day has been. Hanabi is as quiet as ever, because she’s still not sure if it’s okay to talk to her big sister like this or not. Hanabi thinks she can feel her father’s disapproving eyes on her, but she always feels like he’s watching, so she shrugs it off.

Instead, Hanabi turns to her sister and asks, “What is love?”

She blinks in shock, flushing a pale pink because love is a topic that just does that to her. She thinks of why her little sister would be asking and fights the urge to smile. Instead she explains it as best she can. She tells her that it’s about wanting to be with somebody, about caring about them very much, but above all, about wanting them to be happy.

Hanabi listens to this and she smiles, satisfied.

The next time she’s sitting in the garden, Hanabi plops a bundle of pink snapdragons, roughly picked from their own flower patch, in front of her. She wonders what she’s gotten herself in to, and tries to explain it to her little sister once more.

 

4

Tenten is very protective of her, only partly because Neji is, too. Tenten is the one who answers all the questions she can’t ask Kurenai, about training, about boys, about life and about everything else in-between. It is Tenten that she turns to when she needs a break from her teammates, and Tenten turns to her for the same reasons. They are very close friends, and Neji leaves her under Tenten's watch when he cannot be there to do so himself.

She’s a little annoyed that Neji seems to think she can’t protect herself—she is a kunoichi, after all. When Tenten hears this she makes sure to treat her more like an equal, so she’s not as annoyed with her. (And any annoyance she might have felt is gone completely when she stops by their training area early to offer them a spot of lunch and instead finds Tenten reaming into Neji about how Hinata can take care of her damn self and doesn't need anybody telling her or acting otherwise). It is Tenten who lets her walk around without some variety of guard, which is something even her teammates have had difficultly doing, so she is very grateful to the other girl.

Tenten is the one who teaches her how to kiss, because Tenten is the one to teach her everything her sensei cannot and Tenten would kill anybody else who dared try. Tenten is very protective of her this way, but Hinata doesn't mind at all.

 

5

She sits in silence, her gaze on the half empty cup in front of her, but with her hands folded delicately upon her lap. She sits with the barest of smiles on her lips and the whisper of a blush staining her cheeks. She does not play with the ring on her finger, and she does not meet his gaze.

He looks into the cup of lukewarm tea that sits in front of him and frowns. He clenches his fists that rest upon their table. His own ring fits comfortably on his finger, at odds with the weight he can feel resting on his shoulders, somehow heavier with the knowledge that she carries the same. He longs to take her hands in his.

He drinks the last dregs of his tea and stands, pushing his chair back perhaps more roughly than necessary. She looks up at him then. He looks at her and he looks through her, while she just sits and smiles up at him. He wonders how they could do this to them, to him, to her. Then he remembers what kind of people their family is composed of and he can only sigh.

She stands to join him, quietly taking their cups with her smile still in place.

He waits for her to stand still in front of the sink before he can bare it no more. He crosses the room and wraps his arms around her from behind, eyes closed to fight back tears that he may not have, but that he can feel in her.

She leans into his embrace and lets the tears fall.

Holding his beloved cousin close, he’s not sure if he should bless or curse his family.

She’s not sure if she should be ashamed of how happy being his wife makes her.


End file.
